All I Need
by mooresomore
Summary: I came up with this after looking through my old imaginative writing notes from college, where you were supposed to write a story using the line "what happened last night?".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

James woke up with someone curled around him in the bed, legs tangled with his. As he turned to see who it was, he thought _Oh shit, Logan's going to kill me!_

_What happened last night?_ Was the next thought that crossed James' mind; he tried to move, only to have the blond-haired boy tug him down and say, "Don't leave."

"Kendall, I have to. What if Logan sees us?"

"Don't care. Stay." Kendall twisted to fit perfectly with James, and ok, yeah, another few minutes couldn't hurt. James pulled the covers back over them and fell back asleep.

The next time James woke up, he was alone. He threw on some clothes and padded downstairs.

"Ah, he lives." Carlos teased. James mumbled a "not for long" under his breath, then said, "Yeah."

"Where'd you and Kendall go last night?" Logan asked. James clammed up; here was the moment of truth. "We, uh…" James started.

"Went to a strip club." Kendall finished. "Since I was feeling down about Jo, James took me there to forget, didn't you?"

"Yeah." James felt horrible lying to Logan, but the one thing James couldn't answer truthfully was what he and Kendall had done. The charade continued for two weeks, until James couldn't take it anymore, and told Logan what happened.

"Oh, that's it?"

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

"James, Kendall has had a crush on you for like forever."

"He has?"

"Oh god, how did you not see it? The looks; the sitting next to you all the time; he's got it bad for you."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not happy about it, no, but it's what Kendall wants. And I let my boyfriend have what he wants."

"Does he let you have what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you stare at Carlos, Logan. Does Kendall let you do things with Carlos?"

"Never asked. And don't you say a word."

"Say a word about what?" Kendall and Carlos came into the room. James elbowed Logan.

"About me liking you Carlos." Logan said it before he could stop himself. _Oh great._

"But, what if I like James?" Carlos said.

"Well, what if I like Kendall?" James answered.

"And, _I_ like Carlos too." Kendall said. "Besides you Logan."

The lightbulb dinged in their heads at the same time. "We could be each other's boyfriends, and share. That way, everyone's happy." Logan said.

"Ok. I'm in." Kendall said.

"Me too." Carlos agreed.

"Me three." James chimed in.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"So, how does this work exactly?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Let's look it up. Carlos, go grab the laptop." James said. "Ok, Logan, you're the Google Search expert. Do your thing."

They spent the day researching the subject and decided that they cold do this. All their jealousy issues had (hopefully) been solved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Since the boys had decided that this "thing" was going to work, they'd been trying to figure out how to tell Mama Knight and Katie.

Christmas had just passed; New Year's was in 2 days. "Perfect." Kendall said. "New Year, New Relationships."

"So, how do we tell them?" James asked.

"We'll just come out and say it." Logan said.

"Whatever happens, happens." Carlos said.

***New Year's Eve***

"A toast to the New Year." Kendall said. Everyone raised their glass. "To a new year and a new relationship."

Everyone toasted, and then Mama Knight said, "A new relationship? Not new relationship_s_?"

"Nope." James and Logan said at the same time.

"Boys, what aren't you saying?"

Everyone looked at Carlos, who finally blurted out "The four of us are together." Everyone turned to look at Mama Knight and Katie.

"Um, ok?" Mama Knight said.

"We couldn't choose between one another, so we figured we'd all be together." Kendall explained.

"Oh. Just, don't let me hear anything. The rules of relationships still apply."

"Yes mama." The four boys echoed.

"Katie? What do you think?" James asked.

"Well, if you guys are happy, whatever. Just don't do anything stupid, or in front of me."

"Got it."

One thing was for sure: it was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
